This invention relates to lawn mowers and more particularly to commercial mowers with multiple-blade wide decks, which can be tilted vertical for passage through limited space areas. 
Commercial lawn mowers like farm tillage equipment are always attempting to achieve a wider cutting swath as for example, some farm tillage implements when in use are substantially wider than the roads they utilize for transport. To achieve this narrower transport width, a variety of different designs have been used in the prior art. Farm implements typically fold-up sections of the tillage implement upon themselves during transport. The same concepts are used in grass mowing equipment to a lesser scale as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,302 to Caldwell which illustrates a series of deck sections which fold up during transport while leaving a center section of the deck in place. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,411 to Hake, with a similar deck design. 
The present invention is specifically directed to a walk-behind commercial unit having a four blade single deck design. In walk-behind mowers and smaller riding mowers, the typical way to reduce deck width for passage through gates and limited spaces is to hinge one section of the deck so that it may be tilted to a vertical position such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,503 to Scag. Other variations of partial tilting sections are widely used as for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,853 to Santoli et al.  
The only patent discovered that tilts the entire deck in one piece, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,406 to Schroeder, which tilts the deck about a lateral axis so that the underside of the deck is accessible for maintenance and cleaning which has no impact on deck width. 